


White Wedding

by milktea (pasteltakashi)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltakashi/pseuds/milktea
Summary: (Y/N) is suffering heartbreak from your relationship with your (former) lord, with seemingly no way to heal it. But will his wedding give you a new opportunity to move on?Attention - this is not beta read so please beware of any mistakes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To start, I would like to apologise for the slow start to it, I just need to set it all out so it makes some sense later as the story moves on. Please bare with me!

“How do I look?” Edmond asked as he glanced towards his maid.

You admired your lord’s wedding suit. He always looked so dashing, in your mind he looked handsome in anything he wore. And right now, it was only right to express that to him, at least while you still could.

“You look absolutely charming milord. Lady Beryl is a very lucky woman to be marrying a man like you” you said kindly.

Edmond chuckled; he knew his maid to be kind but felt that your honeyed words were bitter deep down. It was oddly invigorating to know that two beautiful woman had eyes for him, he found it did wonders for his ego. The lord beckoned his maid forth, watching you comply as expected. He cupped your cheeks before planting a gentle kiss on your lips, what a soft set of lips you had.

“My dear girl… I will truly miss the bond we once had…” He told you in a gentle voice.

“I must devote myself to Beryl now… And I cannot do that with you by my side”

The maid’s eyes searched his features for some explanation, you knew what he was meaning but you hoped so very much that you were wrong. You prayed that it was a misunderstanding on your part, that your lord wasn’t going make you leave, this was all you had.

“Edmond you don’t-“ you were swiftly cut off by her lordship.

“My dear, I must. And you can no longer call me Edmond any longer” He told you in a firmer tone. “I’ve arranged for you to serve my younger sister Camilla; you’ll see her at the wedding. After which I’ll expect you to take your leave”

The wedding. This infuriating affair was tomorrow, you only had a day to pack up and wave good bye to all that you had known. Nothing made you so upset yet so angry, you could cry if it weren’t going to make you seem even more foolish. How could you have believed that Edmond would ever care for you with Beryl in his life, you were nothing but his cheap whore that kept his satisfied until he could finally be wed and nothing more it seemed.

“I understand my lord… May I be excused?” you asked. “I would like to take some time to pack my belongings before tea”

“Certainly, my dear, be sure to send the butler along here on your way out”

“Yes milord”

You proceeded to leave immediately, going as fast as you could in your stifling uniform. Along the way you directed the butler to his lordship’s quarters, as requested, before taking yourself down to your own quarters. In there you could mourn your relationship without any concern for your appearance, your heartbreak could blossom into muffled cries and softly wept tears. Your soft bed was all you had for comfort, the pillow capturing your salty tears storing them for another day. Why did your heart ache so? You always knew that this was a temporary affair but you had gotten so caught up in the thrill and hot emotions that it brought.

Wrapped in you cocoon of misery, you felt dead to the world. That was at least until a few timid knocks on your door disturbed her, there was truly no rest for the wicked. In a soft yet shaky voice you beckoned the knocker to enter her room. The door slowly opened, the junior maid entered your room, she looked a little nervous.

“(Y/N), her ladyship requests her tea earlier today…” She said cautiously, clearly uncomfortable about disturbing the woman.

“Thank you, Anne, I’ll get there to serve soon” you responded, doing your absolute best to seem professional.

The junior maid took her leave, allowing you to bury your face in the pillow and let out a loud groan of annoyance. Once you were done, you rolled out of your bed and straightened out your dress in order to look presentable. With a sharp sigh you marched on as she knew that there was no time to waste, anytime wasted would only be highlighted by your ladyship and passed onto Edmond. You passed by the kitchen, glad to see that you need not wait for the tea to be prepared.

“Thank you, Ernest… I’m so grateful. God knows that that she-beast would have me hung for the tiniest delay” you said as she picked up the tray and made your way to the study where your ladyship normally had her tea.

Lady Beryl never tended to have her tea in the dining room or any conventional place, it was always the study. And any suggestion of change anyone at all was treated as blasphemy, you’d get your head torn off and your neck spat on with her. She was enforcing her rules like some kind of queen in this household and his lordship completely allowed it.

Reaching the door way, you took a deep breath before entering with a superficial smile on your features. You greeted her ladyship before apologising for any delays in bringing her tea however there was no response from her ladyship. This led you to quietly sigh to yourself and set the tea tray down before pouring out the tea and announcing what she had today.

“Today milady you have lemon green tea and a freshly baked slice of fruit loaf with strawberry jam made in house” you told the woman.

The only response was an ‘mhm’, lady Beryl was obviously very disinterested with her tea. She just rested her face in her palm as she lazily watched you fidget in the silence of not yet being dismissed. You were convinced that she was doing this torture you, make you squirm in the discomfort of being left to idly stand with a woman you despised.

“Why are you standing there looking so foolish?” she asked while knowing fully why you were still there.

“I need to be dismissed milady” you replied politely.

“Ah, yes, I forgot. Edmond trained you to be an obedient young woman, didn’t he?”

You wanted to snap back, tell that awful woman she was wrong, that you weren’t some obedient airhead. But alas you knew that only trouble would come from such a response so you kept her lips sealed.

“Tch, you’re dismissed” Beryl spat, “In fact you’re dismissed for the rest of the evening”

You simply nodded and then bowed before thanking her and taking your leave. You had bittersweet feelings about being totally dismissed as this was the last time you would be in this position of service here. Secretly you wished that your last service would be to Edmond, it would tie off your relationship nicely; lovers finally parted.

You returned to your quarters, laying on your bed once again. Foolishly you let Edmond creep into your resting thoughts, however what you expected to be honey coated images and thoughts were instead bitter. You thought about the way that you were but a dirty secret to him, Edmond brushed her aside unless he wanted you to play your part as his whore. Perhaps this change wouldn’t be for the worst, but god knows that deep down you’d miss him. Your last moments will be you watching him seal his love for another woman, a vile one at that. Tomorrow’s wedding came as a kind of dread, you hoped that you wouldn’t be so miserable then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding has finally come and you find a stranger changes your mood for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to have as little oc content in this chapter so I could really get into the swing of things and try and get into the juicier bits for you all!

As much as you dreaded today your duties as the head maid kept you busy enough to avoid thinking about losing Edmond and having your life changed in a way you weren’t fully aware of yet. There was nothing more hectic than preparing for a wedding after all, there were so many jobs to be done that not a single member of staff could afford to take even a one second break. But it all looked worth it in the end, the manor was completely decked out and prepared for reception and the chapel was prepared oh so elegantly. You couldn’t help but be proud of your staff, they had done so well in preparing everything, you were just certain that today would go off without any issues what so ever. You were confident enough about the preparations that you took the time to check on Ernest, the manor’s head cook, to see how the food preparation was coming along. Entering the kitchen, the scent of all the cooking food made your mouth water, everything smelt so delicious. You felt your stomach growl in content, you had neglected it in favour of focusing on all of the duties regarding the wedding.

“Everything smells divine, you must be on game today” you commented with a light chuckle as you caught Ernest’s attention.

He laughed while he continued preparing the food, it was obvious how busy he was. But then again, most everyone was busy today so why should there be any exceptions. Fortunately enough, Ernest had the time to honour you with a response.

“Aye, we’re going full speed in here” he chirped, “and, eh, there are a few… _Overcooked_ macaroons on the counter over there if ya want to hand em out to the rest”

You smiled as you took the plate of little brown topped macaroons from the counter, it was like a little kind gesture from him. After saying your goodbye, you felt a sting of longing, you were going to miss him and the little treats that he’d overcook.

The treats went down fantastically with the work-tired staff, it was a sweet little reward that was much deserved. Anna was especially glad; god knows that girl had a stomach like a bottomless pit. So much so that you anticipated having to fend her off the tables during the reception, what an excellent way to spend the celebrations. You tried not to be bothered about that, it would be another nice distraction for you.

* * *

You found the ceremony most boring, enough that you pondered as to why Edmond bothered allowing you to attend. Not to mention you were made to wear such an uncomfortable dress, it was pretty and made you look like a high society woman but it was difficult to move in and your corset ended up feeling more suffocating. And as unkind as it may seem you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the dramatics of the parents of the insufferable couple, you didn’t care for it at all. The worst of the ceremony was the whole faff with the rings and the kissing, gruesome. Many would call you a jaded lover but even if you were you reserved the right to be disgusted.

Your jaded misery continued during the reception, while you were not expected to serve, you were expected to take part in the merriment of the event. That in itself was a trial, not because of the occasion purely but also because you haven’t taken part in an event like this before and you were unsure how to carry yourself. You wanted to join in, you did, but you didn’t know how to approach it unfortunately. So instead you decided to simply enjoy the food being served and make some small talk with which ever staff member you could get to. But soon that became a little bothersome and people were starting to notice the way you butterflied around the servants who were there.

The tone of music changed and you watched everyone pair up, it was almost like this had been rehearsed by them all. It seemed like that even more as they started dancing, every couple seemed so elegant and graceful, even the younger guests seemed so capable. You felt a little down trodden knowing that a 13-year-old was more capable than you. Although you visible disappoint was evidently over looked by a stranger who asked you to dance. A gloved hand was extended out towards you, a velvety voice following it.

“May I have this dance?”

You cast your eyes over this gentleman, exploring his divine appearance. It quickly can to your attention that he wasn’t a noble, instead a butler; proving to be by far the most handsome butler you’ve ever set your sights on. His skin was like fine porcelain, pale and smooth. The light tone of his skin only amplified the wine red of his glimmering hues, they drew you in and allowed you to lose yourself. Every part of you wanted to instantly say yes to his offer but you were held back, you couldn’t dance.

“I apologise, but no. I cannot dance and I’d hate to embarrass someone like yourself” you replied, your tone heavy with disappointment.

Much to your surprise, your reply was only met with a chuckle. It appeared that the butler was persistent, not that you were going to complain. The attention of a handsome man was never something you would care to complain about.

“Worry not dear, I shall teach you. If you do not pick it up then I shall leave you be. Is that fair?” He propositioned. 

You didn’t consider it for very long, that deal seemed more than fair, in fact it seemed excellent. With little reservation you accepted, delicately taking his hand and following him onto the floor. He made sure there was some distance between you two and the rest of the couples as you were only learning and it was best not to disturb the other guests. You watched as the butler moved into proper waltzing position, his form so strong yet elegant. He gestured for you to take his hand and then instructed you to hold shoulder.

“Now, we shall start slow. First feet together” he instructed. “Now left foot forward”

You did your best to follow his instructions going step by step, occasionally missing the beat and stepping on the butler’s foot. However, to your surprise he just smiled at you and assuring you that you’d pick it up. Steadily you got the hang of the steps, feeling more confident about dancing without him whispering the steps to you. With your new found rhythm, you felt that you could dance among the other guests.

“Can we dance with everyone else now?” You questioned.

“Of course, just follow my lead”

You did just that, mirroring his steps as perfectly as you possibly manage. Soon enough you were both in circulation with the rest of the guests, seamlessly blending into the masses. As you danced along, you found yourself sneaking glances at the butler’s flawless features. A part of you wondered how such a gorgeous man didn’t already have a dance partner, although you did remember that he was a butler and it may have not been seen as proper to dance with a servant; that was at least your theory.

“I don’t believe I got your name” he uttered in whisper, drifting you out of your thoughts.

“Oh, it’s (Y/N)” you returned in a whisper, “Yours’?”

A serene smile touched his lip as he responded, “I’m Sebastian”

You mused his name, pondering the way it would feel on your lips. There was a hesitation to say in, ‘not yet’ you told yourself. Instead you continued your dance, whispering to one another, trading small facts. He told you about his lord, one who you recognised as the grumpy teen dancing with your soon to be ladyship, while you told him about your unfortunate resignation. Sebastian gave you his sympathies out of politeness, at least you assumed that to be the case. More conversation was made as you both twirled around the hall to the wondrous music, this event in which you thought to be miserable has taken a considerable change for the better. You were dancing and chatting with the most mesmerising gentleman, enjoying every single moment of it. The most disappointing moment of the whole affair was when the music came to a slow stop and my couples parted, the last thing you wanted was to leave the hold you were in with Sebastian. He motioned to part from you but for reasons that are seemingly beyond you, you hold onto his hand.

“(Y/N)-“ He mutters, quickly interrupted by you as you are quick to explain yourself.

“Sebastian, I wish not to be rude but… You have made this time so delightful and I wish for it not to end…”

A smile that you can’t quite read sweeps around his features and he moves to rest his hand in your hold. Briefly he glances over his shoulder, letting out a light hum before turning his attention back to you. It appeared that it was your turn to take the lead, the lead you most certainly did take. With a tight grip, you lead Sebastian towards the side door. It was your easiest out it and it would leave less time for someone to notice the two of you making an escape.

Bursting with excitement and newly blossomed confidence, it took mere seconds once you two were in the hall to make your move. It what felt like a flash to even yourself, you pinned the butler against the wall before pressing your lips against his. You had no idea what you were doing, you just simply couldn’t resist it, this man drew the most confusing yet strong emotions out of you. And it appeared that your advances were not to be rejected fortunately, his body relaxing and his lips moving against your own. Sebastian wasn’t the most straight-laced butler, not that it showed often, and as a result he wasn’t one to reject the occasional moment of passion. Fingers laced themselves in your hair and a hand at your back pulled you closer. Your lead was slowly diminishing as you melted in his hands, it appeared that you just couldn’t help it.

It took until you desperately needed to draw breath for you both to part from your lip-lock. Your chest heaved ever so slightly; you had never felt such electrifying emotions course through you before. As a result, you craved more, you desired to feel this electricity in its absolute purest form. And god knows the moment you set your heart on something you were going to get it.

“The servants’ quarters will be empty…” You tell him almost breathlessly.

“But you and I barely know one another’s names” he responded coyly as he toyed with your hair.

You took a hold of his hand again, trying to take back a little bit of control from him. Just as coyly as he had spoken, you had moved from his hold. You were headed down the hall, his hand still in your own as you gave him your best ‘come hither’ look before delivering your honeyed words.

“Then I’d like you to make it fair…. Make me forget my own name…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a new position, that being in more ways than one.

Sebastian chuckled at your quip, feeling more than inclined to indulge you now. He followed you down the hall, his hand loosely in yours. You lead him back to the servant’s quarters, checking ahead in places to make sure that no one was around to spoil your fun. It felt so scandalous having a man in your quarters, the excitement of this all only increased with that feeling. And it only solidified the fact that the second you could close the door and get him alone you’d be all over him. The door clicked shut, only then to be hit as once again a somewhat unsuspecting Sebastian found himself pinned against it. Your lips pressed on his again, hungry for satisfaction that you’ve come to crave in these past moments. As searched for that passion you could feel his fingers carefully unravelling the ribbon on your dress, attempting to tease you out of it. You parted for a moment, helping the process along as you were more accustomed with the taking on and off of your dress. As the frills and fabric of your dress fell to your shoulders it was decided that you were to be moved to the bed.

Unceremoniously you found yourself on your back, you cast your eyes upwards to watch Sebastian carefully rid himself of his of his tail coat. You got a much better view of his figure with his coat off, he was slender but built well. How fortunate you were to be entangled with such a man, oh it made you flush a tone of red that you never imagined you could go as you felt anticipation wash over you. You could assume that your under garments were more than spoilt at this point, not that you’re bothered. A pair of gloved hands land at either side of you, your look up to see his form looming over yours. His scarlet eyes glimmering, reflecting a lust you found all too real. This was certainly the resolve you needed, this touch would cast away what you knew before, at least that was your hope.

But that hope was to only be burst cruelly by a knock and the sound of a creaky door opening. A squeal accompanied it all, a squeal you could hellishly identify. That infuriating junior maid who could never learn her place and forced you to feel this burning embarrassment and anger. You watched as Sebastian moved away from you and went back to his feet, wishing desperately you could beckon him back. Bur alas you had to straighten up, adjusting your dress again.

“What on earth could you want right now, you stupid girl?” you hiss in contempt.

“H-His lordship, he requested your presence… He said he had something pressing to discuss”

You shot a glare as a response which proved to be enough to send the maid on her way leaving you and Sebastian alone. You sighed as you moved to put your dress back into place and retie your ribbon. Glancing over at Sebastian you watched him put his tail coat back on, his eyes catching yours. Softly he chuckled at your frustration, he found it endearing in a way.

“It’s unfortunate (Y/N), it seems your lordship hasn’t taken off his leash yet… Don’t worry, I can help you take your collar sooner or later” Sebastian purred.

“I’ll see you soon, I’m certain of it”

His purrs made your heart beat a little faster, you really did hope that you’d see each other again. Perhaps then you two could finish this off, get the ending that you so desired; that was your hope at least. Nothing made you ache more than watched him part, following his exit of the room; watching until all that was left was the fleeting glimpse of the tips of his tail coat. At that moment you could kill your lord and that maid, they had ruined your brush with perhaps the finest man you had ever come across and it frustrated you no end. You had the right mind at the moment to just go show his lordship how angry you were, maybe then he’d stop treating you like his lap dog in your last moments as his maid.

You march off back to the hall, ready to face Edmond and listen to whatever stupid reason he has for calling on you now. It wasn’t your intention to make a scene of any kind but you were totally prepared for one. You approached him from across the hall, a kind of determination in you, one that egged you on to finally put this silly game you two played to an end. However, much to your misfortune the moment you two were face to face Beryl appeared and loving wrapped her arm around his making it very obvious that this was some kind of united front.

“Anne told me you required my presence… What is it you need?” you said as politely as you could.

Edmond glanced around before saying anything to you, of course he was trying to be subtle here for your sake and his own.

“(Y/N), I’m certain it wasn’t your intention or even what you were doing but I…” He paused to find the words allowing Beryl to fill the gaps by herself.

“What my sweet, Eddy, is trying to say is we don’t want you sneaking about with men and giving _our_ respectable manner a very bad reputation…!” She said sounding oh so concerned, as if she was doing this for your benefit as well.

You smile at the two before bowing politely to just add onto the pomp of it all. It was time that you just excused yourself from this all, after all it was technically not your problem now, you were Camilla’s maid now.

“Thank you for expressing your concerns Lady Harthorne, but with all due respect it is no longer your place to judge my actions as I am no longer in your service. But I will take your opinion into consideration” you responded before bowing again and leaving.

You could feel her eyes burning the back of your head, it just made you smile to yourself as it simply indicated that you were free from this she-devil now. In all honesty you felt kind of liberated, it was a pleasant feeling and you were more than willing to admit that. While you were enjoying your freedom, you thought it would be a good idea to acquaint yourself with your new employer as you could foresee yourself having to leave tonight, just to avoid any damages. You approached the timid looking young woman and as you spoke with her, she became everything you expected of her. She was reasonably withdrawn and very softly spoken; it was clear that she wasn’t a people person. Although it did make you question why she was the only person who dealt with the Funtom business relations, you always remembered Edmond passing on any dealings with them to Camilla. It seemed strange now, so very strange. Nonetheless you accepted that she was okay with interacting with the Funtom owner, whoever they were.

The remaining time you had of this event was actually spent saying your good byes to staff and taking what little luggage you had out to lady Camilla’s carriage. Her ladyship wanted to leave early as all these people were beginning to overwhelm her and she wanted to alone about then. As a result, you made sure you were ready to go whenever she was, and that happened to be sooner than you thought. You exited with her, side by side out of the hall; as you left you waved to a certain butler while shooting him your best alluring eyes. You longed to see him again, hopefully in lady Camilla’s service you’d be give such an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, sorry it was a fake out... I promise that next time you two won't be disturbed. Promise!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is your first day as Lady Camilla's maid, a day of change.

This morning would mark your first day in service to lady Camilla and you certainly could feel that as you got dressed. These subtle nerves that swirled in you, you had never been a lady’s maid before. Edmond use to bend the rules and let you dress him instead of his valet, but that was different; very different. You hoped that she would be kind towards your inexperience, it would be miserable if she was mean about it. However, the more you thought about it the more you felt you had less to worry about, she was a young woman who was very tender and you only ever hear of her being a shut in. Camilla seemed nice enough at the ball as well, so you did your best to swallow any worries you had.

You had to start the morning off either way so you headed off to the kitchen. There you had the luck of meeting the cook, she was an older woman who was reasonable polite. Her ladyship’s breakfast had been prepared, ready to be taken up to her as it was evidently her preferred way of having breakfast. Steadily and with the utmost care, you carried the tray up to the master bedroom, focusing on not letting anything all shift. This was your first chance to make a good impression on her and you weren’t going to waste it. The tray balanced in on hand, you opened the door before pushing it open with your side as both hands returned to the tray. You entered the dim room, placing the tray down at the first chance before then opening the curtains. Light flooded in and made the young woman in the bed utter a soft groan as she rolled over.

“Good morning milady” you said as you clasped your hands together in front of yourself.

Camilla let out another groan before then rolling back to face the direction you’re standing in, she then sat up slowly and addressed you.

“Good morning (Y/N)” she mumbled softly.

You smiled; it was a pleasant surprise to be spoken to so kindly. You knew that if had stayed in Edmond’s employment and became Beryl’s lady’s maid you would have never experienced such politeness. Camilla was becoming more and more of a blessing as you served her in all honesty. When she was ready, you presented her with the breakfast tray and announced what was being served. You always found it to be a rather pointless procedure as she had eyes and could see what she was eating, but you did so nonetheless.

“This morning for breakfast you have toast with marmalade with Darjeeling tea”

The young woman gazed at the toast and tea before looking up and smiling at you. In her normal soft voice, she thanked you before letting the room fall silent again. You thought maybe you should go over today’s events but you actually had no clue as to what was to happen today, there was no schedules, no meetings, nothing. You were therefore left at a loose end, standing around watching her eat her breakfast.

You stood by as she ate her breakfast, removing the tray once she was done in order to let her get out of bed. As she got up, you went a selected her outfit for the day. You both remained in silence as you dressed her, however the silence was pleasantly comfortable. Not once did you feel like you should speak to her out of awkwardness or tension. Once her ladyship was dress and ready for the day you decided to spring the question of what was to go on today.

“Milady, what is intended for today?” you asked in your normal maid voice.

“I wanted to press some more flowers today… The garden still has some pretty flowers and I’d hate to let them go to waste” Camilla answered, leaving you a little dumbstruck.

There was no agenda, no one to see, no pressing matters? It was so outlandish to you, but then the more you considered it this chance of pace seemed like a good one. No more rushing around getting everything done in such a tiny amount of time, instead just a slow day going at the pace of Camilla’s whims. A day of pressing flowers sounded like heaven to you, you actually looked forward to working for once.

At first notice you and Camilla went out into the garden. Camilla’s garden was large in comparison to her small manor which was surprising, you didn’t envy the gardener at all. But quickly you noticed the flowers that she had mentioned at breakfast, they were dotted around the place and just begging to be plucked. Bright petals basking in the lazy morning sun, their vibrant colour crying out for attention.

Camilla went ahead without your notice and started plucking away at the odd flower before seating herself among a small patch of daisies. The flowers were tight in her grip as she flickered through the book she had brought with her. You moved to catch up with her, catching glimpses of her book as she flicked through. There were flashes of dried and pressed flowers on the pages, it was very obvious that she had been doing this for a long time by now. Now sat beside her you watched the young woman press her flowers peacefully, it was oddly relaxing to be honest. Camilla was so focused and calm, it made you feel calm as well. After watching her for long enough you ended up getting lost in a day dream, only awoken from such when Camilla started talking.

“Edmond never sat with me like this” She told you softly, “This company is nice, I now have more people to share my flowers with. I can show you and Ciel”

There was a pause after that. Ciel… You needed a second to remember the face that went with that name, but eventually you go there and remembered that it was the teen who was dancing with her yesterday and also the lord to Sebastian. Your heart skipped a beat remembering him, if only you could see him again, fall into his embrace once more.

“Do you show Ciel your flowers often?” You ask, trying to be subtle about this.

“Only when he’ll have me over for tea. We have a tea party together, I bring Miss. Penelope and we have such a lovely time” Camilla answered, a kind of longing in her voice.

“That sounds delightful Lady Camilla” you smiled before being met with a warm smile in return.

“It does. That’s why I’m visiting him tomorrow… He requested my presence when we were at the wedding”

Your heart was in your throat, you could hardly believe it. It was like this world was finally giving you that break you so dearly needed. Before you knew it, you would see him again and it was such a wonderful thought. At this point you could swear that Camilla was an angel, everything about her made your world so much better, more than you could fathom at that moment.

You and Camilla stay in the garden until early evening together, she forgoed lunch that afternoon under the claim that she wasn’t in the mood to eat. She was a little strange in that fact since nobles normally stuck to a strict feeding schedule. But then again, it was no problem to you, as long as she stayed well it was all fine enough.

The evening was spent in the study, you accompanied her as she read and then delivered her her dinner in a timely fashion. As she ate you lamented the fact that today your maidly duties had been few and far in between, Camilla treated you more as a companion than a maid it seemed. She treated your company as your service, which was an oddity but a blessing. You would be happy to remain like this, following the whims of a withdrawn young woman. After dinner you served her tea and she requested that you help her decide which bow Miss. Penelope should wear for tomorrow. This was the moment in which you discovered that Miss. Penelope was a toy rabbit, a Funtom toy rabbit for that matter. It made it much clearer now as to why she brought it with her, it was a kind of sign of respect for his business.

Once Camilla had finished her tea, she decided it was time to rest. As you undressed her in her room, she spoke about Ciel and how excited she was to have tea with him tomorrow. That lead into her telling you stories about her previous tea parties with Ciel and how marvellous she thought they all were. You couldn’t help but feel happy on her behalf, she really found such joy in those tea parties. The excitement she had built up for tomorrow’s events made it difficult for her to sleep so you ended up reading her a story from one of the books in her study, and after a short while of that she was sound asleep. Unfortunately, you suffered from the same issue, you tossed and turned over the thought of getting to spend some time with Sebastian tomorrow. All the pent-up sensations form before reared their heads and made you ache. ‘Soon’ you assured yourself.

The following morning lady Camilla found herself once again too excited, this time it resulted in the early departure and the skipping of breakfast; although she assured you that she would eat plenty when she was there when you pressed on the subject. But once again you shared her eagerness, the carriage ride was full of anticipation for you both. It built up so much that when you actually stopped as you had arrived, you both almost bolted out of the carriage. The only thing that stopped you both were the two expectant gentlemen waiting for you at the door.

You were in awe to the manor when you actually turned your attention to it, it was a gorgeous building to say the least. This felt like a fairy tale for a moment or two, only being dragged on a little longer by a smooth voice chiming into your thoughts.

“Welcome back to the Phantomhive manor Lady Harthorne”

There was then a bow in which you mirrored, your heart pounding in your chest. You face to face to him once again and it took all the will you had not to fall into his arms. That brief encounter still had its grip on you, you didn’t know how or why that was, all you knew it that it did.

“Shall we go inside?” Ciel proposed.

Camilla nodded and proceeded to follow the teen in, momentarily leaving you and Sebastian. Your moment alone with him lasted as long as him having to close the large doors, so it gave you just enough time to speak to him, even if it would be fleeting words.

“I’m glad to see you” You whispered.

He just smiled at you, that smile was worth more than words at the moment. And his eyes, when they met yours, they went through you as if he already knew everything there was to know about what you wanted to say, what you were thinking. You weren’t totally aware of it, a part of you in fact would never believe it, but you were truly under his spell.

“Shall we go on? It best they are not left waiting” Sebastian uttered before striding forth, leaving you to follow.

If this is how you felt just seeing him again you hesitated to consider what could be a whole morning, or perhaps even an afternoon in his presence. Although, as hesitant as you were, you couldn’t help but be curious about it. You neglected to heed the old saying, ‘curiosity killed the cat’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed like filler again, I'm doing my best :crying: Hang in there though, more Sebastian content is coming!


End file.
